One Eyed G Re:birth Opening
by HunterXKiller87
Summary: A basic Opening for One Eyed Ghoul Rebirth, my most viewed story so far. You'll have this to sink your teeth into while I continue writing. Enjoy!


**Hey guys!**

 **I had this idea for a while, but I never actually got round to it, if you know what I mean. A OEG Opening one-shot. I made it a separate story, so you aren't put off by the next update not being a chapter. This opening is for One Eyed Ghoul Re:birth, by me of course, so expect SPOILERS if you haven't read it. You've been warned.**

 **Now, let the OP begin!**

* * *

 _OEG - OP_  
 **Oh won't you tell me, please just tell me, explain how this should work**

The black screen is slowly illuminated to show a lake and sky, the lake reflecting the skies colour. In the middle, there is a chair, which had its reflection right beneath it. Nico is sitting on the chair, but his form is distant so his features aren't visible.

 **Well now who could it be, that lives inside of me?**

Everything is illuminated briefly like a flash bang, before the screen zooms in on Nico's upper body. His head is shown hanging downwards to cover his eyes, swaying in some silent wind. His hands were tied to the sides of his chair, yet he makes no movements, as if he was nothing but a corpse.

 **I'm broken, lying helpless shattered, surrounded by this lonely world**

The screen shifts to the right side, where one can see Neptune standing within the Mirror world with Compa standing beside her. There were several other female figures, but shrouded in darkness standing around them, their reflections shown below them. The silent wind ruffled their clothes, and as the screen closed in on them, it showed their eyes were closed as they looked downwards. Slowly, their eyes opened and they stared into each other's.

 **And Yet you're smiling bright, completely blind to life.**

"The scene shifts to the left, where an ominous white cloaked figure was standing, grinning sinisterly as his clothes fluttered in the silent breeze. His grin was shark-like, showing his sharp teeth as his eyes slowly opened as well. Unlike Neptune and Compa, who were both serene and peaceful, this person's features showed nothing but sinister, wild and bloodthirsty intent.

 **#Instrumental#**

Everything shifts to a simple city-like background, with large cracks like a vulnerable piece of glass in front of it. Behind the glass, various characters appeared, flashing by like images in a slideshow. Some are revealed to be Nico, Neptune, IF, Compa, Noire, Chian, Ganache, and others have been darkened into silhouettes. These characters then were replaced by the title, which was in big, bold crimson letters that had trails of blood going down them. The title was called 'One Eyed G Re:birth'.

 **My ruptured lungs, they were left this way, for once I'm out of breath**

Nico is walking down a city street, looking ahead while something lurks in the glass beside him, his reflection following every movement. It was almost like he was trying to avoid looking at himself for whatever reason.

The scene shifts to Neptune, who is travelling down another street, but this time she was looking at a glassy window with one eye, seeing her HDD form Purple Heart staring back at her.

 **Freeze!**

Various characters, Compa, IF, and Noire, are seen walking by ether down some stairs with glassy windows showing their reflections, or across the streets with similar glass reflections. Compa's reflection is darkened and barely visible, while IF's reflection showed her using her 'special powers' gained in her later life. Noire is seen walking with a large bag on her shoulders, her forehead lightly sweating as she kept her head down, while her reflection showed her CPU form floating alongside her.

 **I'm breakable; unbreakable, I'm Shakable yet, unshakable, until the day that you find me.**

The screen turns into a black void, and the white figure is soon seen at the centre. Something comes out of him, and its revealed to be strange white flower petals. They came out of him like they were growing out of him, illuminating the darkness with their light yet also strangely mutating into something horrific. The figures eyes, wide with glee, closed as if he was struggling to contain himself from going wild, like he was waiting for the right moment.

 **I'll stand here, existing and feeling this wretched existence, consuming life force, till I grow distant.**

In the next scene, the void is present, but this time Neptune in her HDD form is shown, standing with her back to the screen. She has several wing-like petals growing out of her, with more flowers seemingly growing out of those coming from her back. She slowly turns to the camera, her eyes gradually closing themselves shut with a troubled frown on her features.

 **Don't bother looking for someone like me, a fading no one. I don't want to hurt you, its not my nature. A monster born from dusk to dawn can't be your saviour.**

The next scene shows Nico falling down into an ocean, sinking beneath its depths. His body was positioned like he had fallen from a great height, and now he was gradually sinking into depths that nobody would reach. Down below, the scene shows the darkness of the depths below, where two figures are rising upwards, as if sinking upwards with their backs turned to him. The three meet, and the screen shows the three people, Nico, the white haired figure whose face closely resembles Nico, and an older version of himself. Nico is staring wide-eyed, lost, into the camera, while the white Nico is grinning sinisterly and the older Nico is Nonchalant. The older Nico is larger than the other Nico, like he was trying to protect the normal Nico from the grinning one.

 **So please think of me, as who I used to be.**

The final scene shows a brief rising of bubbles that leads to the mirror world again, only this time a stoic looking Nico is staring at the screen, his face devoid of any emotion whatsoever. His eyes are lifeless, broken, as if everything he had was ripped away from him. The screen, which showed a close-up of his face, gradually receded backwards, to show that his clothes had been replaced with barely recognisable rags.

 **#Fading out instrumental#**

The music fades out and the screen returns to darkness.


End file.
